Whatever It Takes
by amzer
Summary: I have 3 chapters up now :) Zack's plan goes awry when he joins the company of some unsuspecting acquaintences. V. interesting. Read Plz.
1. Default Chapter

Synopsis: This is all about Zach, who has a secret in his past that no one knows about

Synopsis: This is all about Zach, who has a secret in his past that no one knows about.

Rating: PG-13

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Actually, my second, but my first was just humorous fluff. About Sela Ward and her Golden Globe. But back to the Story…

I am sorry this part is so short. I have already written a couple more parts. I think I am going to add the rest of the characters in later, gradually. This is exactly the kind of fanffic I never read, but this is the best I could do for now. May write another later.

BTW-Zach's POV. ** Zach's thoughts.

"Whatever It Takes" Part 1  
______________________________________________________________ 

*I never meant it to turn out this way. I mean, it wasn't supposed to be this big-cause this much of a commotion. But even though it didn't go exactly as planned, it still worked. Like I told Max. It's my job to protect them. And I'll do whatever it takes.* 

____2009-2 months after the breakout from Manticore____ 

*I gotta think of something. We aren't going to be able to run forever. We'll never last this long. This has gotta be really big.*   
(Zach paces around an old abandon warehouse. He looks about 12, but still has the mentality of a 50 year old army general. He has on some ratty mismatched sweats he dug out of a dumpster in some small town in Idaho.) 

*I got it. This has to work.*   
I hide out in the warehouse for another couple hours, until it gets dark. 

Then I slips out into the cold night and eventually find myself in front of a hardware store. It's been closed for about an hour-no signs of anyone anywhere. I ever-so-cleverly pick the lock on the back door of the store. It's less conspicuos. I slide in, and walk in a crouching position *just in case someone comes back* around the store and pick up the things I will need. I don't take too much though, just enough so that the owner won't notice. Then I slide them into my sweat shirt. 

*This isn't going to be nearly enough. I'll have to raid another tomorrow night.*


	2. The plan unfolds...

Ok you guys

Ok you guys. This section may not be so great. I sprained my ankle yesterday moring in PE, and I'm on pain pills and anti-inflamatories that do weird stuff to me. One makes me drwosy, the other keeps me awake. So I am in this odd, semi-awake state. I was up last night writing this cuz I could manage to fall asleep. This is taking me forever to type because I keep making Typos. And this kinda takes all the mysterious-ness outta my story, but don't worry-I have a few more twists yp my sleeves. Wait, now I don't. I have a tank top on. But N E Wayz... Plz read and review!

_____________________________________________________

Zach continued his nightly visits to each of the hardware stores throughout tow. When he had finally made trips to each, he decided he'd better move on to the next town. He packed up his newly acquired belongings in a trash bag and began his journey. 

Since he had no form of transportation, Zach had to stow away in the backs of pick-up trucks. The next town was slightly larger than the last. Zach found an old, half-burnt apartment building that was yet to be torn down. 

*I only need a few more things*

Zach made only 2 more nightly raides and finally decided he had almost everything he needed. He layed all the materials out in front of him. Almost everything he needed for an electro-magnetic bomb.(I'd list the things, except I have absolutely NO clue what to put) Everything except a power source.

*Good Ole Lydecker. He knows I'd do anything for freedom-and to protect all of us. But he'd never think I would got his far.*

But one thing Manticore didn't teach them was where to find a nuclear core and reactor. Zach decided his best bet would be with a foreign terrorist organization. After packing up his things, he traveled to Las Vegas, this time on a bus that he had bought a ticket for with stolen money. Once in LV, he set up phone taps on an international terrorist leader that Lydecker has taught hime about only a few months ago. Jon Isaiha (his adpated alias) was the leader of the 21st Century PL; a rather new terrorist group that had just became prominent in 2007. They were responsible for many American Embassy bombings around the world. The 21PLO had taken the beliefs of the priginal PLO to a new, extreme level by the radical members. Zach tapped his multiple phone lines for about 2 weeks until finally getting something he could work on. The 21PLO was planning on smuggling a 20th century nuclear warhead to NYC(then being shipped of to West Bank) from New Mexico by means of railroad. 

He understood it would probably be a very dangerous situation. 

*I mean, you don't just ship a nuke unprotected. There was probably going to be dozens of armed guards located all throughout the train. But it was a calculated risk.*

Zach decided that on this trip, he would need to provide his own transportation to New Mexico. He stole a motorcycle outside of a biker bar. He was so young and looked rather awkward and pecuiar on the bike, but it felt so natural for him. For risk of being pulled over, he only road at night and on mostly abandon back roads which took up a lot more time. 

After a week of riding, he finally made it to Arinash, New Mexico. The train was scheduled to leave the next night. Zach decided to rest up for the night ahead of him. 

________________The Next Night_______________

Zach snaked his way through town until he had finally made his way to the train station. He has left his "stuff" in an old airplane hanger just outside of town.

Zach could here the sounds of the train approaching to pick up some medical supplies, he guessed(there was a large med supply factory just a few miles away.) He could finally begin to seen the approaching train. He guessed the conducoter new about the load he was carrying, since you probably couldn't sneek 20 or 30 big buff men into a train without someone notcing.

The train finally came to a hault. Zach slipped onto the back, and after an hour of loading, it finally started up again. He decided to wait until the train was going full speed so he could catch the guards off guard. He slipped on top of the train and ran across the roofs of the cars until he finally made it to the car with the numbered he had overheard was carrying the nuke.

He slipped off the roof into the car into a crouching position. He looked up, and was shocked at what he saw. 

*Holy Shit. No, I am imagining things. This can't be. This isn't real. This is never going to work now....*

_________________________________________________

~Wow. This turned out to be a lot longer than I expected it to be. I'm sorry about the change in person's(from 1st to third). That's what I am having the biggest trouble with. And I wish I could've added more thoughts, but I was afraid it would be a little to repetitive.


	3. 

Ok

Ok. Sorry Guyz-This installment is really short. It seems to have removed any mysteriousness that it may have had to begin with, so it may be a while until I come up with part 4, cuz I gotta think of another good twist. Is there such a thing as having too many twists in a story? Here it is:   
__________________________________________________________   
"Whatever It Takes" Part 3   
__________________________________________________________   
*298204720098*   
*278461030048*   
*295096735174*   
*231009918462*   
*209871543006* 

*That was them. 5 of them. X3's. They aren't as enhanced as us, but they have had so much more training then we have. They are almost what....18 now.* 

There were 5 X3s on the train, standing around one large, wooden crate in the center of them. They were all men. Tall, at least 6'2. Manticore hadn't added as many genetic enhancements to the X3 group as they had to the X5s, but they had been in training for 18 years. And they had a 5:1 advantage over Zach. Zach had only seen them a few times while at Manticore. The were twice his age so they had more severe training in other parts of the compound. 

Zach looked up, and all of the X3's were in fighting stances.The one closest to him, one of the smallest,lunged at him.Zach ducked and watched him fly over his head into the side of the train. But he got right back up and attacked from the back. 

Zach whirled around to face him, but he wasn't quick enough. The smallest X3 had him in a chokehold. 

"You are one of them. One of the X5 who escaped. What are you doing here?" the man demanded. 

"I...ugh...am...here...to...Ayah!"Zach said as he lifted up his back leg and kicked the man in his groin. 

*I know that's gotta hurt* 

The man keeled over, holding his *spot* and backed into the wall.He may have been strong, but no man was THAT strong. 

Two of the others, who had surrounded him while he was being held, now began to attack him at once. 

*They have to have weakness. They aren't as strong as we were designed to be. But what is it?* 

Zach kicked the man to his right in the chest, and used him as stability to jump up and kick the other in the face. But while doing so, the other 2 remaining X3s grabbed Zach's arms behind his back. 

"What are you doing here?" Zach yelled. 

"What? You thought that we were just designed to fight the good fight for the government? I don't think so. We are making money here." The largest X3, obviously the leader responded. 

*Money. Lydecker is selling their skills to other organizations. And getting a big reward.* 

"But What's in it for you?"Zach managed to mutter. 

"What's in it for us? We get a cut of the money too you know. You would've, if you hadn't have escaped. But not for long." 

The leader reached down with one hand to his waistband and pulled out a radio-comm. 

"Lydecker-this is NMNWPL 1. We have a prisoner in custody-an X5. #(he checked the back of Zach's neck) 33047291599." 

"Zach. Keep him on the train until you get here. Make sure he doesn't get free. And don't forget. I need him ALIVE."Zach could hear Lydecker's voice over the radio-comm. 

"Yes Sir." 

"Well. It seems like you are going to be spending some time here. Too bad Lydecker wants you alive." 

By this time the other X3s had gotten up from their keeling postitons and surrounded Zach. 

*They have to have weakness. None of the X groups were perfect, or else they wouldn't have continued to change the DNA with us, we'd all be X3s.*   
_______________________________________________________   
PLZ READ AND LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS!!!


End file.
